Scalding due to extreme high temperature water out of a faucet is a serious problem that results in many injuries each year, especially involving children. A primary source of scalding is from a hot water heater that is set too high. The simple solution would be to reduce the temperature of the hot water heater to prevent these injuries. However, this is not happening and many scaldings still occur.
Therefore, there exists an unmet need for reducing scalding from high temperature water.